


Dress-Up or: A Little Old Lady’s Treasure Trove

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breaking and Entering, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Genderplay, M/M, Makeup, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Messy, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: January 1980. The boys try out a new venue and turn their session into a shopping spree.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Kudos: 65





	Dress-Up or: A Little Old Lady’s Treasure Trove

“See the lady closing her shop over there?” said Sirius.

Remus looked around discreetly. They were walking down Burdett Road, a bit slower than Remus would prefer, and likely faster than Sirius would. It was closing time in the muggle neighbourhood and the road was almost deserted already. They’d walked past the nearest pub some minutes ago, and Remus was fairly certain that most of the stragglers within line of sight were headed that way. 

The eccentrically dressed little old lady Sirius had inclined his head towards turned a large, brass key in the lock, checked that her door was firmly shut, and then trotted off in the direction of The Bell and Tumbler. She was wearing a long blueish black fur coat, a red befeathered hat and patent leather shoes with large shiny buckles. Her footsteps echoed on the bare but near-frozen pavement. Remus eyed her for several seconds while he attempted to figure out if this was a muggle with a mind of her own or if this was a witch with poor grasp on muggle fashion.

“Someone we know?” he asked in an undertone. Sirius’s steps had slowed markedly, and Remus of course had to follow suit. 

“Well, miss Dankworth likes lace and anything sequined, and she makes a terrifically strong brew. I’m not sure if she pours a measure of homemade gin in it, or if the strength comes purely from the tea.”

“Sequins and homemade gin?” Remus repeated, lifting his cold hands to his mouth and blowing air on them to try and warm them. They had come to a complete stop by now, right opposite the door the woman had left by.

“The two cornerstones in the life of any self-respecting spinster,” Sirius said, looking left and right just after he began to cross the empty street. Remus hurried after him.

When he caught up, Sirius already had his special little knife out and was sliding the blade between the door and the frame. Remus was just about to protest when the door clicked open and Sirius slunk through. With a long-suffering sigh, Remus had a last, furtive look around before he followed the breaking and entering love of his life inside.

“A shop?” he said, despite having already begun preparing a little speech about muggles, British law, taking advantage of the elderly, and common decency. 

At first, Remus thought it was an average second-hand clothes shop, but then he saw that there were new products on some of the tables; mostly underwear. Underwear of the lacy, sparkly, colourful female variety. Remus blushed and diverted his gaze to something safer, let his eyes trail over rows of old dresses, sequins galore and more lace as well. There were at least twenty mannequins, mostly old wooden ones, all spectacularly overdressed. The ceiling was low, but that hadn’t stopped the shopkeeper from hanging three distinct chandeliers from the ceiling. There was a table in the corner laden with brightly patterned mismatched china, and there were large mirrors lurking in several corners.

“Splendid, innit?” Sirius asked from behind him. Remus turned, watched his boyfriend close the door and put a charm of some sort on it with the aid of his wand. “Miss Dankworth’s ever so nice, I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Won’t mind what, exactly?” Remus asked despairingly. He could sense his normally staunch opposition to petty crime melting away.

“The two of us borrowing her shop for a couple of hours while she goes on the piss. I’ve been here to play dress-up before, and I even brought some muggle money tonight in case we feel the need to take something home with us.”

“You’ve been playing dress-up in here?” Remus repeated with a grin, looking around the shop once more. Dresses in all shapes and sizes, but no trousers. Despite the holes in his knowledge in some areas, he was also fairly certain that the underwear was all female.

“I miss it sometimes. James’s mum always took me shopping,” Sirius said. Remus was still smiling as he looked his boyfriend up and down. Ripped drainpipes, Siouxsie and the Banshees concert t-shirt, huge burgundy leather jacket, massive burgundy winter boots. He was cleanshaven today, but still. Nothing suggested lace or sequins.

“What’s your favourite, then?” Remus asked a little breathlessly. Sirius gave him a sunny, approving smile and walked over to the clothes rack closest to the window. 

“I look well fit in this,” Sirius said, pulling out something long, dark purple and velvety, “but it’d be more fitting for dining at the Ritz.”

Remus stifled some laughter into his hand.

“There’s a stunning, red little number that I’m too big for, although I could maybe alter it with magic. For seduction, though, I’m thinking this might fit the bill.”

Remus’s laughter died and his blush returned, and his feet seemed to move of their own volition towards his boyfriend. Sirius was holding something sheer, vaguely see-through with gold brocade. 

“You want to bring that home for us?” he asked, carefully avoiding Sirius’s eyes. It was no use; he was sure Sirius could tell already how much he liked the idea of seeing Sirius in this.

Sirius was suddenly right in his face, touching his lips to Remus’s ear. 

“Think my arse would look nice in it? My legs? I’m a bit worried my nipples might show through the fabric if I’m honest…”

Remus exhaled into a soft moan.

“I could model it for you, right here. You can decide if it’s too saucy to be getting on with.”

Remus wasn’t given time to answer, and anyway it was doubtful if he would have come up with anything but more moans and maybe a bit of drooling. Sirius held his arm and dragged him further into the shop, towards an old-fashioned changing booth. He successfully swerved a low-hanging chandelier, but then stopped suddenly enough that Remus almost fell over. 

“What colour, you reckon?”

Remus’s face matched the brightest of the pairs of knickers that were laid out in neat rows on the table in front of them. Sirius hummed thoughtfully as he touched some light purple ones, then some black ones with little fake diamonds on them. All were lacy, looked rather unsupportive to Remus’s untrained mind, and the casual way his boyfriend touched them was making him hard. So hard.

“Ungh” Remus articulated, fumbling with the pair of dark red ones closest to him. 

“Excellent choice, love,” Sirius said, and how he refrained from laughing Remus would never know. “No peeking, now.”

With that, Sirius sauntered into the changing booth, red knickers in one hand and provocative dress in the other. Remus was too shellshocked to react for seconds after the drapes had closed, leaving an intriguing view of a red velvet drape and a Sirius-shaped bulge on the other side, wrangling with his clothes. He woke from his daze when two worn socks were flung his way and the second hit his forehead. Sirius was laughing now.

“Does it fit over your fat bum?” Remus asked irritably, folding his lover’s socks together and setting them aside. 

“Mmm, good point. Maybe you could sneak in here with me, just for a sec? Help make me decent.”

Remus shivered at the wording, moved up to the velvety drape. He breathed in deeply; could feel the familiar scent of his lover. He parted the drape to the side, squeezed into the tight space. It was dark, but not dark enough that he couldn’t grasp the essentials. 

He saw a flash of dark nipples, of dark red around the groin. The fabric of the dress covered next to nothing, just added an element of tease, it seemed. Remus breathed out as Sirius turned around, the dress purposefully heaped over his behind. There was sexy lace parting his cheeks obscenely, giving a convincing illusion of curves. Sirius’s hair was loose and bounced attractively down to his shoulders, and Remus stuck his nose into it, breathing in while he fumbled with the ample behind, let his palms stroke the cheeks up and down. Kissed Sirius’s neck through his hair and massaged the firm, velvety flesh. Remus was so hard he wanted nothing but to whip it out and wank off right here, right over his lover’s scantily-clad backside.

“Not like you to grope sweet, innocent little things in the dark like this,” Sirius told him.

“Innocent?” Remus growled. He bit his lover’s neck through an artful wave of hair, then dug his fingers into meat and pressed his trapped erection between the cheeks. Sirius sighed pleasurably and pressed back. One hand Remus moved up, feeling his lover’s defined waist, the muscle in his stomach. Then a nipple with a decidedly not innocent ring going through it. Remus pinched it over and over while he rubbed into his lover, while he listened to Sirius moan like he was starring in a dirty film. It was a very satisfying noise. Only problem was Remus didn’t much fancy coming like this, coming in his own pants. He could think of better places.

“We could take this outside?” Remus asked between rough gulps of air. Sirius moaned again, but he was nodding, too.

“Just… Just pull my skirt down. Cover my bum up.”

“I don’t think it’ll cover your sweet behind even if I do pull it down,” Remus muttered, but he obliged anyway. The flimsy fabric glittered and shaped itself after Sirius’s arse cheeks. There was a hem of gold brocade that reached over his thighs but otherwise Remus could still see everything.

“Be a darling and go check if there’s any shoes my size,” Sirius said as they stumbled out of the changing booth. 

Remus was so uncomfortably hard that it was difficult to move, and besides he had been set on bending Sirius over or getting him on his knees. Instead, Remus watched his boyfriend move to the till, his tall, stunningly sculpted body moving with innate grace, the dress looking sexy and shameless but not wrong at all on him. It was as though Remus’s breath had been stolen, this casual reminder of how handsome and confident a man he was in love with. How perfect.

Remus turned and went to look in the far corner, where he had spotted shoes. Impractical materials, bright colours and high heels seemed to be the shared features. Remus went for the largest ones he could find, which had sturdy heals and were the colour of faded gold. 

When he returned to his lover, Sirius was applying lipstick, a sensual, dark red. His eyelashes were heavy with mascara, dark blue and his lashes sticking together a little. He smiled as he saw the shoes, bent over the till and put the lipstick back where he had presumably found it. Remus wanted to come all over his freshly painted lips.

Sirius put the shoes on, leaving Remus to watch his body contort, the sheer dress clinging to him close enough that Remus could see every individual muscle move. When he straightened up he suddenly towered over Remus, who swallowed audibly. Something in the dynamic was changing, or was it all in his head? These things were usually just in his head, weren’t they?

Remus stroked his lover’s stomach, cupped his palm gently over the pec with the nipple he had punished before. He smelled Sirius’s hair again, moved his open mouth over the fine, alabaster skin of his neck until he found a red bruise. He tried to kiss it better.

“What are you thinking?” Sirius asked gently. Remus pressed his tongue in as Sirius spoke, felt the vibrations in his throat as he spoke. 

“I shouldn’t have bitten you,” Remus said regretfully. To his relief he felt Sirius laugh quietly.

“Very naughty of you, wasn’t it? Need me to show you your place?”

Remus looked up quickly, blushing furiously but with an unwavering erection he needed help with as soon as possible. The idea of Sirius all dolled up and still putting him to work was… Intriguing.

“Strip,” Sirius said commandingly, raising an eyebrow and clearly expecting Remus to pick one of two responses. ‘No’ did not seem very intriguing at all.

Remus removed his jumper, the first of three. They were all thin and threadbare and completely unglamorous. Sirius watched him haughtily, hip cocked and slender legs going on for days. It would have been mouth-watering if Remus hadn’t been so easily embarrassed. It felt as if he was undressing for someone new; really the figure in front of him looked so exotic that it might have been a complete stranger. Only with Sirius’s eyes. Remus’s breath caught as he inadvertently looked into them, just as he got hold of the zipper in his trousers. Sirius raised a playful eyebrow at him, rested his chin on his thumb and began tapping on his bottom lip with his index finger, feigning impatience. 

“Hmm…”

Remus’s dick sprang out like a excitable jack-in-the-box, and Remus bent down in shame to pull his trousers off his feet, to get rid of his shoes and socks. 

“Come stand here with me behind the till,” Sirius said imperiously. Remus hastened to join him. He was completely starkers now, in a small shop on the local high street, with Sirius dressed up like the queen of an up-scale brothel. Remus’s skin felt clammy and hot, his feet cold. He was doing his best to ignore the werewolf scar on his hip, the scar he always failed to forget about, the one Sirius never seemed to notice was there at all. Sirius stroked some fingers lazily over Remus’s arm, over his chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

“Are you a bit wet from earlier, still?”

Remus ducked his head, his disgrace now complete. He had been penetrated already today. He had been bent over their kitchen table before tea for a quickie, had come blindingly hard from Sirius’s dick rubbing over and over his prostate, from Sirius giving him a few tugs on his dick. Despite the humiliation Remus sometimes associated it with, Remus’s body loved taking it up the arse.

“Yes.” He hadn’t showered after, because it had been quick and because Sirius had licked the worst of his own semen out of Remus’s arse, afterwards. 

Remus’s voice was small, so small. His erection didn’t flag in the slightest.

“Loose and well-fucked and dripping already,” Sirius whispered seductively in his ear. Remus almost came from those words alone. Sirius grabbed his naked length, began teasing with fingers that were too light. Remus could have slapped him.

“I think a good punishment would be for you to watch as I take you from behind, lipstick and lace and putting you in your place.”

Remus nodded.

“You could use your cute little mouth on my dick, first. Make it slick for your hole.”

Remus trembled as he sank down to the floor. It was darker, there, and cold. Sirius’s legs were sumptuous to look at, though.

He could see the lace underwear through the dress. It bulged pornographically, and it moved when Remus got close. He ducked in under the skirt, feeling like a chastised child, although that wasn’t right, either. 

Instead of pulling the knickers down, Remus pulled them to the side. Sirius was as hard as he had ever been, pink and turgid and exactly the right size to set Remus’s insides alight. He licked and sucked, tried to produce spit in his dry mouth. He had it covered eventually.

“There’s a mirror behind you.”

Remus got up from underneath the skirts, utterly humiliated and devastatingly turned on. He turned, put his hands on the desk the till was on. The mirror was fortunately some way away, but visible enough that Remus could see his torso and face, his own red, spit-slick lips. Could see Sirius looking elegant and sexy and taking his place behind him.

“Going to give me sloppy seconds now? Arch your back for me, there’s a good lad.”

Remus looked down at his hands, which were holding on to the table. He could feel Sirius making absolutely sure he was good for it with a finger. Then there was a sigh of satisfaction and a blunt tip pressing against him, a hand holding his hip still. After the head was in it was plain sailing, a smooth glide and suddenly Remus’s lungs felt like they’d been punched from underneath, squeezed out of air. Sirius made a commending noise into his neck, gave it a plush kiss that definitely left a mark.

Remus looked up, gulped for air as he adjusted. His face in the mirror was half blissed out, half embarrassed about his current predicament. Sirius put a hand next to his on the table, let a few fingers intertwine. He was pulling out with excruciating languor, and it was taking everything Remus had to not slam backwards. Sirius kissed his neck again, and Remus turned just a little, watched the lipstick kisses on his neck. Sirius watched him teasingly from behind his shoulder, stroked his free hand up Remus’s tummy, up to his sensitive nipples. They stiffened, one after the next, and Remus bit his bottom lip. Their eyes were glued together in the mirror, Sirius painted like a tart or like a society lady, holding Remus in place. Fucking him. 

Remus let out a groan, then a litany of rough grunts. Sirius thrust hard and fast; his face still deceptively calm despite the obvious exertion. Remus couldn’t pretend like that. He moaned and moaned, sagged forward a little as he was pounded into by his boyfriend in makeup and a pretty little dress. 

“Get your hand ready,” Sirius hissed in his ear. Remus had no idea what he meant until he was made aware of Sirius’s hand on his erection. Sirius wanked him off at the same pace he fucked into him and Remus cupped his hand underneath his own penis. He glanced shyly into the mirror, was shocked to see how dilated his pupils were, how sweaty his face, how peaked and red his nipples looked. He couldn’t quite close his mouth as he climaxed, as Sirius massaged sperm out of his spasming prick, all while he meekly held his palm underneath it and caught every dribble of his own release. 

Sirius grunted and stilled, one hand on Remus’s dick and one moving up to Remus’s heart. Remus could feel the wet pulses inside his sensitive little hole. He squeezed the muscles there, from his core and out, and Sirius made a vulnerable noise into the nape of his neck.

“You feel incredible,” Sirius got out, his breath coming in heavy now. Remus cast another quick look in the mirror. His face looked pleased and just a little bit smug.

“I liked it.” 

There was a wet noise and Remus’s hole was unplugged. He shivered, felt a little leakage although most seemed to stay inside him. He felt a guilty sort of pleasure at the thought.

“I could be a good kitty for you and lap the cream from your hand?”

Remus shivered and turned around, leaving the mirror behind and facing his lover. Sirius looked soft and well-shagged and still a little horny. 

Remus raised his palm and Sirius bent his elegant head.

“Bloody hell, that’s it,” Remus whispered. Sirius raised his beautifully painted eyes, met Remus’s. His pink tongue dipped delicately into Remus’s cupped palm, got smeared in thick come that Sirius drew into his hungry mouth and swallowed. He did it over and over, and every stroke with his tongue along Remus’s sensitive palm seemed to add an inch to his supposedly spent prick. Remus let his lover suck on his thumb once he had had it all, watched how the lipstick smeared just a little around his thumb and around Sirius’s mouth. His filthy, gorgeous, clever mouth. 

Remus finally got his hand back, and he used it to feel Sirius up underneath the dress. Sirius had gone almost pliant post-climax, looked sweet and horny and just a little debauched. Maybe a lot, considering the dress. Remus flicked his pierced nipple again.

“Reckon we should take your party dress off and you could do what you do best? In front of the mirror?”

Sirius licked his lips, maybe subconsciously, but still. Remus felt some precum leak out of his now fully erect cock.

He took hold of the dress, pulled it up to expose all the gorgeous skin his lover possessed. And his lacy new knickers, with his flushed, used genitalia poking out. He looked perfect.

Sirius kicked off his shoes and Remus led him a suitable distance away, where the mirror was available to both their sides if they felt like looking. Sirius got down on his knees on the hard floor without prompting. He was inexplicably fond of this, which suited Remus just fine. More than fine.

“You’re going to suck me, make me come in your pasty red mouth?”

Sirius lost no time and stuffed said mouth full, then hummed resoundingly while he blinked up mock-innocently at Remus. Remus promptly lost his voice.

He remained engrossed in the slick, hot ways of Sirius’s mouth. He was vaguely aware of come leaking out and running down his thighs, of how his breath would stutter whenever the head of his prick encountered the salacious, clenching goodness of Sirius’s well-trained throat. Once he even became aware of the fact that he was naked and getting head in a strange lady’s clothes shop.

“You’re getting hard again,” Remus commented. Sirius’s chest was heaving, seemingly pleasurably absorbed in taking Remus deep, over and over. Sirius’s eyes opened, and Remus felt something strong and glorious and hot swell within him. His lover’s eyes were glazed over, like steamy windows fogging up the precious metal within, his pupils unfocused but blown out of all proportion. He looked high on life.

“You could wank off,” Remus suggested, watching triumphantly how Sirius obeyed and began playing with his dick. His other hand was on Remus’s thigh, keeping him steady. Remus liked to think he was helping too, what with holding Sirius’s head in a steady position so that he could fuck his mouth.

“Are you turned on just because of this?” Remus asked, tracing a finger over the vulgar bulge in Sirius’s cheek. Sirius made a languid attempt to create suction and form a hollow, despite his mouth being filled to bursting. “Hungry to be used like this,” Remus continued quietly, trailing both his thumbs over the forced stretch, pushing into puffy, soaked lips. The lipstick was everywhere but his mouth now. “On your knees and gagging for it.” He tried to fit his thumbs into the corners of Sirius’s mouth, held his jaw still and wide and gaping open, penetrated Sirius’s mouth until his lover’s cheeks were distorted, mouth pulled taut, teeth scratching, eyes pouring reflexive tears out the sides. 

Finally, he gagged and choked, raw throat clenching wretchedly around Remus’s heavy length. 

Something about how powerless his lover appeared at his feet, something about how wickedly aroused his lover became from performing oral sex like this, something it was that made Remus keep control of his faculties more than he normally would have. 

Remus looked away from his sucking, choking, masturbating lover and gazed intently into the mirror, to get another angle of the same. His own flushed, eager face and scarred, skinny body held little interest for him. Instead he admired the obviously uncomfortable way his lover was kneeling for him, bending forward to be able to swallow him whole. His own knobbly hands holding Sirius’s face, holding him in place as he gagged and swallowed wetly, a bit of spit had gotten past the obstructions and was forming an indecently long strand, glittering as it reached for the dirty floor. Sirius’s hand on Remus’s hip, covering the worst of the werewolf scar from view. Sirius’s other hand busy on his own erection, tugging unrelentingly at the side of the dark red lacy underwear, clearly in the way, clearly a complication, but looking so very sexy on him. Forbidden fruit covered with something even more forbidden. Remus watched Sirius’s arse in the mirror, and even from the side he could tell that the female underwear was doing wonders for parting his arse cheeks, for making them appear plump and large. Sirius’s back muscles were straining, chest heaving and his stomach seemed to be fluttering, something pulling, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Remus steeled himself and pulled out his dick from Sirius’s insides. Sirius retched up spit and drew breath like a desperate new-born, clearly pushed perilously close to that mythical edge Remus had yet to discover in his boyfriend. Remus held his head by his hair, fisted it possessively and watched globs of spit spill over Sirius’s chin, down his front onto his blemish-free skin. Remus’s dick was covered in the same thick, almost opaque spit, and he rubbed it over Sirius’s eyes to get at the makeup. It clearly wasn’t waterproof.

His length throbbed and spat out some precum over Sirius’s eyebrow. Remus tightened his grip of Sirius’s hair; some silky, some soggy with spit or sweat. 

“Your makeup is ruined,” Remus informed him, trying to keep his voice steady and most likely failing. 

Sirius looked up again, this time his eyes were marginally more focused. He fluttered his lashes teasingly; quite a sight as they were crusted together and left dark blue smudges all around. Remus’s eyes kept going back to the wet patterns of eyelashes, to the spurt of precum that was threatening to drip down into Sirius’s eye, to the drying tracks of saliva and tears that covered his exquisite skin. Remus’s hand held his thrumming erection, drew a rude trace around Sirius’s cherry-bruised lips, his overworked mouth, his eager tongue making a reappearance, left out in case Remus would want to play with it again.

Remus pushed into it, spongy dickhead meeting spongy tongue. It felt nice, and it made Sirius moan. Remus cast another look in the mirror. Sirius had frozen in place, body trembling just slightly with either the strain of the uncomfortable position, or the strain of not wanking to completion. Remus could feel the hard breaths, still, puffs of moist, blistering heat over his sensitive glans. He looked back to his kneeling lover, met his eyes for one last time before the image pushed him over the edge. He held Sirius’s hair, angled his face at random while he rubbed out his climax, painted his face with come, a childish or more likely animal greed desiring complete control. And Sirius was offering it.

Before he knew it the noises out of Remus’s mouth were helpless rather than triumphant, his whole body wanting to sag. Sirius was sucking the last drop of come out of his sore cock, his devilishly skilled mouth just as unrelenting as it always was, never sated, never full. 

“You should see yourself in the mirror,” Remus hissed out, excruciating pleasure while his lover’s tongue teased and teased. “Such a pretty little mess.” Remus’s eyes were closed, but he said it anyway, knew how perverted Sirius looked with a face-full of come. He winced as his sensitive penis was hit with cold air, suddenly out of its favourite home. 

“You better come show me how filthy I am.”

Remus’s hand was taken, and his legs felt like jelly when he was pushed a few steps forward. Sirius stopped in front of the mirror, and Remus stood behind him and leant his face over his shoulder. Put a skinny, faintly freckly arm around his lover’s trim waist, his muscular stomach. Splayed his fingers possessively.

“Look at you,” Remus said hoarsely. “This got you hard, and you’re still hard for it. For how I used your mouth.”

Sirius smiled, arrogant quirk to his swollen lips. His beautiful features were deliciously ruined by thick semen; scalp, forehead, eyebrow, eyelid and cheek. He had lipstick all the way up to his ears, mascara all the way down his cheeks. His hair looked matted in places but still obnoxiously attractive, his sculpted body was sweaty with trails of spit and trails of dirt. His knees were bruised and dark with filth from the floor and that made Remus’s stomach swoop, his prick twitch with a by now exasperated arousal. 

“Look at you hanging out of your knickers,” Remus continued, bringing his free hand to play with the lining of red lace that cut into Sirius’s hip. Sirius’s dick had escaped a long time ago, but it twitched at the words.

“Are you telling me this isn’t how good girls dress?” Sirius said and grabbed hold of either side of the mirror. Remus groaned and pressed further into his lover, into scraps of lace and bare, luscious flesh. 

“I’ll touch you until you come,” Remus said and placed a small kiss on Sirius’s shoulder. “You can watch yourself make a mess of your knickers.”

“I’ll do anything, I’ll be a good girl for you…” Sirius tried to wink, Remus thought, but the spunk and wet mascara were in the way. He felt thrilled by the words, nonetheless, and he searched for a clean spot on Sirius’s neck to kiss. “I’ll be good and let you play with my bits, let you feel me up all over… Fuck, you’re hard again, aren’t you?”

Remus growled, low in his throat, and latched onto a particularly succulent stretch of unspoilt neck. Sirius’s teasing voice turned into a raw shout and his whole body went taut when Remus took his dick in hand at the same time as he bit down. He was barely in control anymore. His teeth sank in deep, his hand on Sirius’s length got faster and faster, his other hand held Sirius around the middle for leverage, allowing him to rub his prick into his lover’s behind, into velvety skin and scratchy lace. 

Sirius had been edged long enough that he came fast and hard before Remus, but instead of soiling his underwear he splattered the mirror in front of him. Before Remus had time to follow, his lover was on all fours on the floor, panting and heaving like he’d run a marathon but still sticking out his tongue and licking at his own spend. Remus watched while he brought himself off, watched his lover’s blissfully closed eyes, his pink tongue lapping, the tip of his nose smearing at the mess on the mirror. 

“Fucking shower you in it,” Remus got out, aiming for his lover’s muscular back. It wasn’t much, but it made Remus weak in his knees, made him hunch down, made him smile apologetically into the mirror. Sirius winked at him again, then licked one last stripe over the surface of the mirror. 

“I think we should buy the dress, you know.”

Remus burst out laughing, couldn’t help himself. Sirius gave him a smug look through the mirror.

“Just take it and leave some money on the till?”

“Yeah. I’ll wipe down the mirror so she doesn’t have to wonder what happened to it.”

Remus got up on tired legs, had a stretch. It was oddly freeing to be nude in public like this, felt daring even though he was certain Sirius had put a competent enough spell on the door to keep it locked.

“You’re not getting dressed,” Remus told him, licking his lips as he watched his lover bent over the mirror, cleaning it with his wand. “I want to wash you when we get home.”

Sirius gave him an amused look but didn’t protest. When he was done, he began to pick up their discarded clothes from the floor. Remus saw him hesitate in front of the table with different coloured knickers, then grabbing a handful. Remus’s cock gave a valiant twitch.

Sirius left so much money on the till that Remus began to wonder if he had forgotten what the numbers meant. He didn’t voice any complaints, however, because in a way their little fun in Miss Dankworth’s shop had been priceless. 

They were still naked (bar Sirius’s lace knickers) when they apparated home, laden with clothes. They dumped it all on the sofa in their sitting room, and afterwards Remus held his lover protectively, touched him all over as he led him into the bathroom. He sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and cleaned him with a flannel worn soft dipped in water, wiped the dry spunk and wayward makeup from his face, watched the colourful mess go down the drain. He took his time helping Sirius out of his underwear before he hung them on the doorknob like a trophy. 

They got into the tub together, wrestled lazily in the bubbles and when they got too tired to move, traded soft kisses and little giggles between their mouths. Remus’s eyes went to the red lace on the doorknob ever so often; sometimes the look of them made him blush, and sometimes it made him smile. He couldn’t wait to see Sirius in them again.


End file.
